killer Childhood
by vampyreKittyKatSelene
Summary: Bella is a twin but her and her sister are not alike in any way except for they were born on the same day with the same mother. Bella's father is not the same as her twin sister , but in this world she is not alone and here is her story.
1. The Begining

_**I am a vampyre kat I am called crazy yet am I really crazy or just a killer of the heart. I killed my mom at birth and father dareling killed himself, although brother dearest and sister darling is still alive… for now. I have lived a secret life from most and am pretty good at hiding but do not fear i am not a killer of just anybody. It takes weeks to decide whom, how, when, and where to kill a person i am more skilled then i give myself credit for yet i know im not alone in this... see it all started after my twin sister was born i was last to be born yet when i was born something went wrong and she died in the middle of having me, it was really unexpected even the doctors were shoked. well if a woman just had a normal baby and then had a red eyed black winged monstrocity wouldnt you esspecially if they died. Anyway my brother, Chris, was called into the hospital and told that our mother died and if he could make some distions on the twins. Father was to busy partying that night to even know mother was giving birth to us. That night Chris got a really big shock when he saw me yet took an instant like to me the doctors told him he should have me put to death immediatly,but he decided against. He named us that night I, Isabella Christiannia Kat, and sister well sister was named like a normal girl, Kristine Katheren. When father got home the house turned into a warzone brother wanted to keep me, but father wanted to kill me. That night Chris took me and ranaway hiding me from father so he couldnt harm either of us. next day we were walking down the street when a paper with father's picture and name written on it, apparently he killed himself after writing a suicide note blaming his new born children. Chris got a call that evening from the orphanedge claiming that if he wanted to pick up his sister he could come that evening he told the lady on the phone that she would be better off with a new family.**_

**_FOURTEEN YEARS LATER (OCTOBER 31 5:30PM)_**

**_"Brother when can we go home? My wings hurt from this sweater and these contacts itch," I say itching my eyes._**

**_"We will be heading home soon don't worry BelliKat,"he replies smiling._**

**_"I hope your right oh brother are those strange men supposed to be following us?" I say winking at him._**

**_"BelliKat what men?" he asksed_****_ looking behind him._**

**_"The ones behind the wall," I reply winking_**

**_"Bellikat i dont see anyone," he said looking back at me_**

**_"Thats because they're behind the wall silly," I reply smiling _**

**_Chris looks behind him and sees two men ,about the size of football players, and about as graceful as them to. One guy ran into the wall trying to run behind it the other ran into the other guy trying to hide. "Bellikat i want you to run dont go home just keep running i promised to protect you and keep you safe," Chris told me frantically. I did as told and ran and kept running. The next week went by and i didnt return home i was begining to worry about Chris and if i was ever going to be able to go home again. I saw the guys that we saw that day and i started running, they ran after me i kept stumbling, i fell in the middle of the ground. A beutiful guy ran over and picked me up and ran with me in his arms. He took me to a boarding school and told me to wait for him outside and if i saw those men again i was to scream. I nodded not wanting him to leave. He went inside and a few minutes later he came outside with a man who looked to be about 25. The man knelt down and told me everything will be alright. The man who saved me spoke up next he asked "Whats your name?" I looked down and said, "I..Isabella Kat," as i said my last name i started to cry. "I'm Karimiku and this is the head master at this school he would like to adopt you, unless you know where your family..." he couldnt finish his question cause i automatically said, "They're dead, except my "twin" as she is called but she is in an orphanege," i said starting to tear up._**

**_The younge headmaster looked up at me and asked, "Would you like to be my daughter i have two other orphan children one is a vampire yet he is a good one he behaves well, and the other is a human girl her parents were killed by vampires Karimikuhad saved her..." the headmaster was cut off by a younge girl running out screaming, "KARIMIKU!!!!!," the girl looked to be about sixteen. She ran up and hugged him saying, "I thought you werent coming over today that you had something to do," she started to giggle right before the headmaster said,"Yuuki this is Isabella she hasnt made up her mind yet but i think if she says yes then you might have a new sister," he said with a smile on is face. I looked up at him and said," Um, sir before you ask me again there is something you might wanna know in case you change your mind. I'm different then everyone else, I'm not human," i said taking the dirty sweater off revealing large reddish black wings. I took out the contacts and stored them in the container i had brought with me, then i took out the ponytail i had put my hair up in to hide the small black cat ears. "You see I'm anything but normal," i look up at they're shocked faces and look away. The headmaster stood up and said, "It doesnt matter you were probably going to end up in the night class anyway. Um, Yuuki where is Zero?" Yuuki smiled and looked from me to the headmaster and said, "He went for a walk and if we needed him to call," she giggled and hugged me then said, "I dont like normal anyway you look fine normal is overrated especially for this place i would be happy to have you as a sister," as she skipped out of the room my eyes started to tear up again._**

**_"How... how do you act like there isnt anything wrong with me? I'm a freak dont you see that i cant fit in anywhere i dont even know what I am," I said my tears coming at full force._**

**_" You are not a freak how can you say that about yourself, did your brother ever tell you you were a freak?" Karimiku screamed at me. I stared at him _**


	2. Start of a new life

_**I am a vampyre kat I am called crazy yet am I really crazy or just a killer of the heart. I killed my mom at birth and father dareling killed himself, although brother dearest and sister darling is still alive… for now. I have lived a secret life from most and am pretty good at hiding but do not fear i am not a killer of just anybody. It takes weeks to decide whom, how, when, and where to kill a person i am more skilled then i give myself credit for yet i know im not alone in this... see it all started after my twin sister was born i was last to be born yet when i was born something went wrong and she died in the middle of having me, it was really unexpected even the doctors were shoked. well if a woman just had a normal baby and then had a red eyed black winged monstrocity wouldnt you esspecially if they died. Anyway my brother, Chris, was called into the hospital and told that our mother died and if he could make some distions on the twins. Father was to busy partying that night to even know mother was giving birth to us. That night Chris got a really big shock when he saw me yet took an instant like to me the doctors told him he should have me put to death immediatly,but he decided against. He named us that night I, Isabella Christiannia Kat, and sister well sister was named like a normal girl, Kristine Katheren. When father got home the house turned into a warzone brother wanted to keep me, but father wanted to kill me. That night Chris took me and ranaway hiding me from father so he couldnt harm either of us. next day we were walking down the street when a paper with father's picture and name written on it, apparently he killed himself after writing a suicide note blaming his new born children. Chris got a call that evening from the orphanedge claiming that if he wanted to pick up his sister he could come that evening he told the lady on the phone that she would be better off with a new family.**_

**_FOURTEEN YEARS LATER (OCTOBER 31 5:30PM)_**

**_"Brother when can we go home? My wings hurt from this sweater and these contacts itch," I say itching my eyes._**

**_"We will be heading home soon don't worry BelliKat,"he replies smiling._**

**_"I hope your right oh brother are those strange men supposed to be following us?" I say winking at him._**

**_"BelliKat what men?" he asksed_****_ looking behind him._**

**_"The ones behind the wall," I reply winking_**

**_"Bellikat i dont see anyone," he said looking back at me_**

**_"Thats because they're behind the wall silly," I reply smiling. _****_Chris looks behind him and sees two men ,about the size of football players, and about as graceful as them to. One guy ran into the wall trying to run behind it the other ran into the other guy trying to hide. _**

**_"Bellikat i want you to run dont go home just keep running i promised to protect you and keep you safe," Chris told me frantically. _**

**_I did as told and ran and kept running. _****_The next week went by and i didnt return home i was begining to worry about Chris and if i was ever going to be able to go home again. I saw the guys that we saw that day and i started running, they ran after me i kept stumbling, i fell in the middle of the ground. A beutiful guy ran over and picked me up and ran with me in his arms. He took me to a boarding school and told me to wait for him outside and if i saw those men again i was to scream. I nodded not wanting him to leave. He went inside and a few minutes later he came outside with a man who looked to be about 25. The man knelt down and told me everything will be alright. The man who saved me spoke up next he asked "Whats your name?" _**

**_I looked down and said, "I..Isabella Kat," as i said my last name i started to cry. _**

**_"I'm Karimiku and this is the head master at this school he would like to adopt you, unless you know where your family..." he couldnt finish his question cause i automatically said, "They're dead, except my "twin" as she is called but she is in an orphanege," i said starting to tear up._**

**_The younge headmaster looked up at me and asked, "Would you like to be my daughter i have two other orphan children one is a vampire yet he is a good one he behaves well, and the other is a human girl her parents were killed by vampires Karimiku had saved her..." _**

**_The headmaster was cut off by a younge girl running out screaming, "KARIMIKU!!!!!," the girl looked to be about sixteen. She ran up and hugged him saying, "I thought you werent coming over today that you had something to do," she started to giggle right before the headmaster said,"Yuuki this is Isabella she hasnt made up her mind yet but i think if she says yes then you might have a new sister," he said with a smile on is face. _**

**_I looked up at him and said," Um, sir before you ask me again there is something you might wanna know in case you change your mind. I'm different then everyone else, I'm not human," I said taking the dirty sweater off revealing large reddish black wings. I took out the contacts and stored them in the container i had brought with me, then i took out the ponytail i had put my hair up in to hide the small black cat ears. "You see I'm anything but normal," I look up at they're shocked faces and look away. _**

**_The headmaster stood up and said, "It doesnt matter you were probably going to end up in the night class anyway. Um, Yuuki where is Zero?" _**

**_Yuuki smiled and looked from me to the headmaster and said, "He went for a walk and if we needed him to call," she giggled and hugged me then said, "I dont like normal anyway you look fine normal is overrated especially for this place i would be happy to have you as a sister," as she skipped out of the room my eyes started to tear up again._**

**_"How... how do you act like there isnt anything wrong with me? I'm a freak dont you see that i cant fit in anywhere i dont even know what I am," I said my tears coming at full force._**

**_" You are not a freak how can you say that about yourself, did your brother ever tell you you were a freak?" Karimiku screamed at me. _**

**_I stared at him in shock as i said calmly, "No, he was way to nice to tell me that I am a freak instead he called me Bellikat he said i was unique,"I started to cry missing my brother I hated what he was doing yet I knew i had nowhere else to go so I whispered,"I'll do it... I'll become your daughter." I looked up at Karimiku and smiled as I asked,"So who is this Zero I've heard so much about?"_**


End file.
